This invention relates to a loop pump for pumping liquid, i.e. a pump comprising a pipe or the like embodied in a number of turns/loops, which pipe is rotated by a drive source in order to introduce alternately air and liquid into an inlet and which pipe pumps the liquid to a drawing place by way of a conduit or the like rotatably connected with the pipe.
It is previously known to use so-called loop pumps/spiral pumps for lifting liquid from a low level to a higher one. Such a pump comprises a pipe bent in several turns/loops to a helical form or a passage made in another way, which pipe or passage is outwardly open at one of its ends to form the intake end/liquid inlet of the pipe and which pipe or passage is connected at its other end by way of a rotatable coupling with a pipe or hose leading to the higher level to which the liquid is to be lifted. During the work of the pump the spiral is partly immersed in the liquid to be lifted so that when the spiral is rotated its intake end will be alternately below and above the liquid level so as to take in alternately liquid and air. The air enclosed in the spiral will be compressed and this compression is successively increased in the helical turns and is maximal in the last turn connected with the outlet. The pump gives off alternately liquid and compressed air to its outlet, and in this way the liquid will be given off intermittently at the outlet of the pump.
Pumps of the above-mentioned type now known are, as far as is known, stationarily installed at their place of use and operated by a drive source requiring "external" energy such as an electric motor or a combustion motor.